If I Leave You Behind
by writerXofXromance
Summary: When Leslie finds out she'll be moving to Brooklyn, she and Jesse are hard at work wondering who will take over for Leslie when she has moved. But when something strange happens to her mother and father, will they be moving after all?
1. The News

Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke sat in their tree house one beautiful Saturday morning, enjoying the fresh air Friday's rain had left behind. Leslie was reading a book while Jesse sketched in his sketchbook. It had been silent for quite some time. Finally, Leslie closed her book loudly, making Jesse jump.

"I'm getting bored by just sitting here," Leslie sighed, standing up. She crossed over to the window at looked out. "How about we go hunting for more trolls?"

Jess closed his sketchbook and joined Leslie at the window. "Maybe," he sighed. He looked down at P.T., who was tied up to the tree that held their tree house. The little dog was lying down, almost sleeping, or so it looked like.

"Well what do you say Jesse? Troll hunting?" Leslie asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Jesse replied. He walked over to the hook that held their jackets. He grabbed Leslie's and threw it to her. He then took his own and pulled it on. Leslie put hers on too and followed Jesse out of the tree house. When they reached the ground, they walked to where P.T. was lying down and untied him from the rope. Immediately, P.T. stood up and looked up at them as if to say 'Let's get hunting!'

"Come on P.T.!" Leslie said happily, leading the way down the main trail. P.T. barked and ran ahead of Leslie. Jess ran up next to Leslie and they continued to walk. After walking along the path for what seemed like an hour, they had come to the rope, no trolls sighted whatsoever.

Leslie sighed and turned to Jesse, "I think we should just go back to the tree house for a bit."

Jesse nodded in agreement and he, Leslie, and P.T. turned around to go back to the tree house.

Back in the tree house, Jesse and Leslie sat on the outside of it this time, just talking. "What do you think we should do with Terabithia when we can no longer be here?"

Jesse shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Maybelle will watch after it for us."

"Yeah, that might work," she agreed. "But who would take the place as king? It's not like I have a little brother."

"And I just have sisters," Jesse sighed. "I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes."

Leslie nodded and picked up her book once more. Jesse sighed and picked up his sketchbook once more to continue his drawing.

As Jesse and Leslie walked into Leslie's house, Leslie's mother and father walked up to them. 

"Oh hi mom, hi dad!" Leslie said cheerfully. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Burke," Jesse said, nodding his head in recognition. Leslie's parents nodded their heads back and turned back to Leslie. _Something's wrong_ Jess thought.

"What's going on?" Leslie asked suspiciously, her voice trembling a little bit. Her father sighed and blurted, "Leslie, we have to move."

"What?!" Leslie shrieked. "W-why?"

"Why do you think honey?" her mother answer sympathetically. "Because of our writing."

"We've only been here for a few months though!" Leslie exclaimed. "And I can't leave Jesse!"

"Where are you guys moving to?" Jesse asked weakly.

"Brooklyn, New York," Leslie's father answered stiffly. Jesse stopped breathing for a moment. _That's a long ways away he thought._

"_When are we moving?" Leslie mumbled, her voice shaking. _

"_In a week," her father answered. "We're very sorry pumpkin we really are!"_

_Jesse looked over at Leslie, who was holding back tears as best as she could. As Jesse tried to put his arm around Leslie's shoulders, Leslie had ran out the door. Jesse looked after her, then turned back to her parents. "I'll go check on her," he mumbled sadly and quickly went out the door._

_When Jesse reached the tree house once more, he heard sniffles coming from inside the tree house. He quickly ran to the tree house and climbed into it. When he reached the doorway, he saw Leslie sitting in the corner, her head on her knees. Jesse walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked Leslie weakly._

_Leslie looked up at him, her face stained with tears. Suddenly, Leslie fell into his arms, hugging him. Jesse wrapped his arms around Leslie, without even thinking. He suddenly felt his own eyes filling with tears. Leslie pulled away from him, and looked into his face._

"_Are you going to be ok?" Jesse asked her again. Leslie wiped a tear on her face away and nodded. _

"_I just don't want to leave you behind," she said. "I'd miss you too much!"_

"_I'd miss you too," Jesse said, "but we can always write to each other, and maybe even talk on the phone."_

"_But what about Terabithia? Who will rule it with you?" Leslie asked._

_Jesse shrugged and replied, "I don't know."_


	2. Thoughts

Jesse awoke early the next morning to find that the sun had not risen yet. He sat up in his bed and looked out his window. He could see the sky lighting up, and some of the stars still in the sky. He sighed and picked up his sketchbook, opening it to a blank page, trying to forget the news of yesterday. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he could not forget. He closed his sketchbook silently and put it down next to him. Now what was going to happen to Terabithia? It can't go on without a queen!

From outside, the rooster made his morning wake up call. Jesse got up off his bed and put on his clothes. He then sat back down and looked out the window. Like clockwork, his father was walking out to the greenhouse to start his morning chores._ I better start doing mine_ Jesse thought. He stood up and moved aside the blanket that separated his small room from Maybelle's big one. He crossed over to the door and headed downstairs to the back door.

Jesse reached out to grab the knob of the door, but before he could turn it, it turned from the other side. Jesse stepped back as the door opened to reveal his father coming through the door. His father nodded at him and walked out of the dining room and into the living room. Jesse sighed and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Later that day, Jesse and Leslie once again sat in the tree house in Terabithia, thinking of the problem they were faced with.

"Who do we know that can take your part as queen?" Jesse asked, deep in thought.

Leslie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you should just bring Maybelle and she can begin as princess of Terabithia?"

"Maybe, if that's our only option," Jesse sighed. He looked over at Leslie. Her face was filled with sorrow while she thought more on the problem.

"Don't worry," Jesse said, trying to make her feel better. "We'll find someone to help rule Terabithia with me, and everything will be alright with you moving to Brooklyn. We'll still be able to talk to each other."

"But most likely only by letter," Leslie sighed.

"Yeah, but we'll still get to hear from each other," Jess continued, still trying to make her feel better, but the sorrow was just not leaving her face.

"I just wish I didn't have to go," Leslie said, staring off into space. Jesse sighed. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

At school the next day, it was pretty silent between Leslie and Jesse. Usually, they were always having fun at recess, dreaming up new things for Terabithia, and coming up with new ideas to defeat the Dark Master, but today was not one of those days. They sat silently on one of the benches on the blacktop, watching everyone else play.

Jesse looked around at all the other kids and thinking of how they didn't have to worry about a friend moving away. He then noticed Scott Houger and Gary Fulcher coming towards them.

"Red alert," he mumbled to Leslie.

"So Burke," Scott said, stopping in front of them. "is it true that you're moving away?"

"He asked you a question," Gary said. Leslie looked up at them and stood up.

"Why does it matter to you two?" she asked, fury boiling up inside her. "You two were never my friends, so why should you know?"

"Whoa we were only wondering," Scott said, as sweetly as possible, "because then your buddy would be all alone, no one to stand up for him all the time."

Scott and Gary laughed at this. Leslie's anger had reached it's boiling point. She raised her fist and punched Scott in the nose. Jesse stood up and looked down at Scott, his nose now bleeding.

"Nice one Leslie!" Jesse exclaimed. Leslie lowered her fist and turned to face Jesse. She was smiling. Jesse smiled back.

"Thanks," she said, feeling very proud of herself. "We should probably walk away now."

Jesse nodded and they walked out onto the grassy field. _Maybe Leslie will be a bit happier now_ he thought.

Later that day, Jesse went to help Leslie pack her things. Even after punching Scott Houger in the nose, she still didn't feel better. Jesse racked his brain, trying to think of another way to cheer her up, but it was no use. Anything he thought he should try probably wouldn't even work anyways.

"What's going to happen to P.T. when you move?" he asked.

Leslie shrugged and continued to put the stuff on her dresser in a small box. Jesse sighed and turned back to what he was packing up._ There's gotta be a way to make her feel better_ he thought over and over again.

His thinking kept him going till it was 11 o'clock at night. Finally, without having anything thought up, he lied down in his bed and pulled the covers over him. He lay there, silently wishing that some miracle would happen, but he knew Leslie and her family was going to be moving, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Still wishing for a miracle, he fell asleep, continuously pondering on the thoughts that couldn't leave his head.


	3. Anger and Sadness

Days had passes since Leslie had found out that she was moving to Brooklyn. As the days went, she and Jesse continued to think about who was going to take over for Leslie, but non other than May Belle came to mind. They soon decided that May Belle would just do it, for they did not know who else would be able to do it.

On Thursday, Monster-Mouth Myers made the announcement that Leslie was moving. Leslie slumped down in her chair while Scott and Gary gave each other a high five. Jesse rolled his eyes and rested his head on his desk. _Only two more days_ he thought to himself. He looked over at Leslie, who's face was filled with more sorrow. She looked over at Jesse sympathetically. Jesse turned back to the front of the classroom and rested his head on his desk once more.

In Terabithia that day, it was as silent as it had ever been. Jesse just sat there, sketching in his sketchbook, while Leslie stared off into space, her book wide open in her lap. Jesse closed his sketchbook and turned to face Leslie.

"You don't have to worry about me getting bullied by Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher," Jesse said, trying to make it sound as good as possible. "I've handled them before… or at least I've tried…"

Leslie continued to stare off into space. Jesse tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped. "What were you saying Jesse?" Leslie said, turning to face Jesse.

"I said you don't have to worry about me getting bullied by Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher," Jesse repeated.

"That's not what I'm thinking about," Leslie said.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Jesse asked her calmly.

"I'm thinking about what would happen if I made new friends," she said. "I would be replacing you!"

"No you wouldn't!" Jesse said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't be replacing me at all, so don't worry!"

"But you're my best friend," Leslie stated, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"Don't worry. If you meet a new friend so what? As long as you believe that that friend won't replace me, then they won't."

Leslie smiled and hugged him, Jesse hugging her back. _I hope I won't get replaced though_ Jesse thought.

At dinner that night, Jesse could barely eat. Only two days before she left, and he _really_ wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't want to see his best friend leave! He wouldn't be able to stand it…

"Jesse," his mother said, interrupting his thoughts, "eat your dinner."

"I'm not hungry," Jesse mumbled.

"You're probably not eating because you're thinking about your friend moving away," Brenda inquired.

"Don't worry Jesse," his father said, "it's no big deal, so just eat-"

"No big deal?!" Jesse exclaimed. The anger was now boiling inside. He stood up to face his father. "Have you ever dealt with _your_ best friend moving away?!"

"No I haven't," his father replied calmly, "but-"

"Then you don't know what it feels like right now!" Jesse shouted.

His father stood up, now towering over Jesse. "No I don't know how it feels, but you really shouldn't be thinking about it right now when you should be eating!" his father said his voice rising.

"So what if I'm thinking about it all the time!" Jesse yelled, his eyes filling with tears of anger mixed with sadness. "You just don't understand!"

With that being said, Jesse stormed out of the kitchen and headed up to his bedroom. "My own father doesn't care," he mumbled angrily.

Once in his part of the room, he fell onto his bed, his face buried into his pillow. He cried for what seemed like hours and awoke the next morning to find himself under the blanket that separated his room from May Belle's. Jesse sat up and looked out the window. The sun was starting to come up. So he got up and started getting dressed for school, now knowing that tomorrow was his last day with Leslie.


	4. Too Much to Bear

Jesse got on the bus, seeing Leslie already in their spot. He sighed heavily and went to sit by her.

"Hey," he mumbled sadly, sitting down next to her. She looked out the window as if he hadn't said a thing. "Leslie?"

She turned to him, her cheeks red, hinting to him that she had recently been crying.

"Leslie, what is it?" he asked, even though he already knew what the answer was.

"Tomorrow's our last day," she muttered so only he could hear. "I can't imagine…not seeing you everyday starting this weekend. It'll be unbearable."

"Leslie, I…" he broke off, at a loss for words. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling. A feeling like…he suddenly had feelings for her. He pushed that thought out of his mind, knowing that was impossible. It was completely impossible! _We're only friends_ he thought.

"Yes, Jesse?"

"Uh…nothing…nothing," he said, looking away from her, face going as red as a tomato.

Upon reaching school, there wasn't much more to say. Both were silent as the day dragged on and on, the silence just unbearable for Jesse to handle. He couldn't stand seeing Leslie so sad. Every time he looked at her now, sadness was recognizable in her eyes. Scott and Gary took advantage of this too at lunch.

"Too bad you'll be leaving Jesse behind," Scott started at her at recess. "He won't survive without you here."

Jesse sighed angrily and stood up to go face Scott and Gary.

"Oh look who it is!" Gary said. "It's your boyfriend Leslie!" Scott and Gary laughed loudly. Jesse felt the anger surfacing.

"Just leave Leslie alone," Jesse said, trying to control his temper before he did anything he'd soon regret.

"Oh! We're so scared!" Scott taunted. They continued to laugh again, this time Jesse feeling like he could no longer take the anger. He felt his hands ball up into fists. He then felt them coming up, up, and up to Scott's face, knocking him down.

Leslie jumped up next Jesse as Jesse stared down at them in anger.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" Scott shouted, outraged.

"Leave her alone," Jesse muttered angrily once more.

Gary got up, then pulled Scott up too. They walked away, continually looking back at Jesse, glaring at him.

"Leslie are you ok?" Jesse asked, trying to get his temper under control.

"Yes, and thank you," she whispered sadly.

"Yeah, no problem." Jesse walked away sadly, feeling the tears in his eyes. He just couldn't let Leslie see him cry.

Later that day in Terabithia, it was silent, as always. Jesse sat at the edge of the treehouse, looking out into the forest. Leslie sat in the treehouse, trying to read her book without crying her eyes out. Jesse sighed sadly, Leslie following suit.

"You know something?" Leslie asked, breaking the long silence.

"What?"

"Maybe…moving will be a good thing. I could start fresh, you know?"

"I guess." Jesse got up and went in to sit next to Leslie. "I don't see how it could be a good thing."

"Yeah, you're right. Nothing's good about moving…having to leave your friends behind, starting all over, having to meet new people. It really stinks. And for once…I thought I could fit in at this school. I really felt that when I met you. But now, it's over."

Leslie wiped away the tears now streaming down her cheek. Jesse pulled her into a hug while she began to cry once more.


	5. The Departure

The day Leslie was supposed to leave, Jesse couldn't stop the tears that seemed to constantly come from his eyes. It was just too much, and he thought he couldn't take anymore than what he had to deal with. Realizing he was still in bed, he quickly got up and got dressed for school.

He rushed downstairs, now realizing he was about to be late for the bus. "Bye mom!" he called, grabbing his backpack by the door and running down the street to where he bus picked him up.

"Right on time Ace," the bus driver said. Jesse nodded toward him and went to his regular seat. But there was something _very _wrong. _Leslie was not in their seat._ Jesse quickly sat down and looked all around the bus. Leslie was no where to be seen. He felt his heartbeat quicken with every second she didn't suddenly show up.

When he got to school, he looked all around. Even when he got to class, she was no where to be found. Now he _really_ was getting suspicious. _She couldn't have already left_ he kept thinking.

Finally, when school ended, he ran to the bus so that he could see if she was home. Before he knew it, the bus was going. He looked out the window just in case he happened to spot her. _Where could she be_ he thought.

When the bus got to his stop, he rushed off the bus, May Belle behind him the whole time.

"Take my backpack home, May Belle," Jesse told her, not once leaving sight of Leslie's house.

May Belle nodded though, and headed home, Jesse's backpack in hand. Jesse ran to Leslie's house, hoping he'd find her there. When he reached her house, Leslie was there, sitting on the step of the house.

"Leslie, where were you today?" he asked, finally able to calm down.

"Oh, my mom and dad needed my help packing, so I had to skip school…as I will be tomorrow." She looked away from him, so as to hide the tears.

"When are you leaving?" Jesse whispered.

"At seven tomorrow morning."

Jesse sighed sadly. He wouldn't even be up at that time. But he knew he'd have to, if he was to see Leslie off, see her for the last time.

"I'll be there," Jesse promised.

"But you won't even be up at that time," Leslie said, surprised.

"Trust me, I will."

Leslie smiled a sad smile, and pointed toward the woods. Jesse nodded and they got up and ran to Terabithia.

The next morning, Jesse was up and ready to go by six thirty. So he decided to do something special for her before she left. He grabbed his sketch pad and colored pencils and began drawing.

By the time six fifty-five rolled around, he quickly got up, carefully ripping the paper out of his sketchpad, and quickly ran downstairs so as not to miss Leslie.

When he got to Leslie's house, she was outside and the door step waiting for him. He quickly ran up to her, but unexpectedly, she pulled him into a big hug. Surprised, though surprisingly thrilled, he hugged her back.

"I made this for you," he whispered sadly. He handed her the paper he had doodled on. She took it and read aloud it's content:

_By order of the king of Terabithia, Jesse Arrons, Leslie will ALWAYS be known as the official queen of Terabithia. For now, and forever._

_Message from the king: Even though you will not be here with me alive, you'll be here with me in spirit. Leslie, queen of Terabithia, you'll always be my best friend and my queen!_

_Jesse Arrons_

Leslie smiled, her teeth shining against the rising sun. She looked down the paper to see Jesse's address, so that Leslie could write to him. "Thank you," she whispered, the tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"You're welcome." This time, Jesse pulled her into a hug. He kept her like that for as long as he could before Leslie's dad called, "Leslie! Time to go!"

Finally, Jesse let go of her. Quickly, Leslie picked up something on the step next to her and handed it to Jesse. It was Leslie's copy of one of her favorite books "The Adventures of Robin Hood."

"Wow…thanks Leslie!" Jesse whispered.

"Leslie! Let's go!" her mother called.

Leslie hugged him once more then ran to the moving truck. Jesse looked after her, watching as she slowly got into the truck. The truck started up and pulled passed him. Leslie gave him a small wave, Jesse returning it to her.

As quickly as it had happened, the truck drove down the street. Jesse looked after it sadly, the tears now pouring from his eyes.

_It's over, she's gone_ Jesse though sadly, wiping away the tears coming from his eyes even more quickly. Leslie was gone, never to return.


	6. Depression

Jesse's POV

I woke up to see the sun glimmering in my window. _Time to get up_ I thought drowsily. I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. After all that had been done, I headed downstairs for breakfast, like I would any other day. But this wasn't any other day. In other words, it wasn't a normal day. Leslie was gone, I was all alone. I would probably never see her again.

When I got downstairs, there were pancakes all ready for me to eat. I grabbed one to start with and dug in, finally noticing how hungry I was. But then I noticed something else. Everyone else was silent…dead silent. They weren't even acknowledging me. I tried to ignore it and finish my breakfast. That was easier said than done though because I had to be on time to catch the bus.

But then again, I also noticed something. Today was Saturday. That meant no school. I groaned and went upstairs, my backpack in hand. I put it on my bed, and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, which was in the little chest I kept just about everything else in. Then I just let myself draw. Just draw. I didn't know what, and I really didn't care.

I looked out my window, spotting Leslie's house. I sighed sadly, promising myself I wouldn't cry. Not with May Belle still sleeping on the other side of this blanket. She could be awake. I bit my bottom lip and continued drawing, now realizing what I was drawing. _Leslie._ I tore the page from my sketchbook and threw it at the wall of my side of the room. Could my life get any more worse?

_Note from the author: Sorry this chapter is so short. I will be working more on this story though. It isn't complete. I hope you all will continue to read this story! Enjoy! ___


End file.
